Nowadays, the development of new mobile phones becomes faster and faster, and in the process of the development, the loss of application data may be caused due to version upgrading or mobile phone replacement. In order to solve the problem of the loss of application data, backup software may be installed in a mobile phone for backing up the application data on the mobile phone. Application data is data packets of application software. Application software may also be called an application, such as a weather clock and game software. An existing backup technology on an Android mobile phone may be that backup software backs up application data in the Android mobile phone with a root (root) operation right by way of file copying, where software may access each other when the mobile phone has the root operation right, and therefore, the backup software may access the application software, and back up the application data in the application software; or, the application software itself provides a Provider interface to the backup software, and the backup software backs up the application data through the Provider interface.
However, the backup of application data on an Android mobile phone in the prior art, either needs the mobile phone to have a root operation right or needs the application software to provide a Provider interface.